Butterfly Love For All
by Kittyxkinsxx
Summary: Rita, cousin to Maya. Moves to Waffle Island to start a new life, but what happens when she starts having dreams and has to battle with all new emotions she's never felt before. All new experiences and adventures.
1. Info

. : **Character Info** : .

**Name**:. Rita Diem  
**Nickname**:. Butterfly  
**Age**:. 19  
**DoB**:. Fall 4  
**Family**:. Colleen & Jake - Aunt & uncle  
Maya - Cousin  
Yolanda - Grandmother  
**Appearance**:. She has a petite body, but shes strong from being a farmer. Her aqua colored hair reaches to her mid back that curls a little at the end and her eyes are a soft maroon ruby.  
**Attire**:. She arrives to Waffle Town wearing blue green long sleeved that stop just under her elbows, it has an oriental design around the chest area that went to the bottom of the shirt, a black tank top underneath that stopped a little above her belly button and black Capri pants that stop above her ankles with a white belt and white tennis shoes. But after settling in her new attire is the same shirt, but no design. Black shorts and blue green skirt with a white belt hanging on her hip diagonal with black boots.  
**Weight; Height**:. 100lbs; 51  
**Likes**:. Singing, drawing, farming, baking, sweet things, playing the piano and violin, snow, butterflies.  
**Dislike**:. Thunderstorms, seeing friends hurt, mean people.  
**Personality**:. Rita is a calm soul, she rarely looses her temper but when she does its for a good purpose. She is quiet when getting to know people, but she will warm up to them. A point about her is that shes very clumsy, she trips over thin air. She can stand her ground for whatever the reason may be, but she is really emotional. Her stubbornness gets in the way at times when she knows when shes right and she doesnt speak much of her past. But she has her ways to always look out for other people before her own self and keeps a smile on.

**Bio**:. Rita lives in Harmonica Town, but moving to Waffle Island to start a fresh new lifestyle by farming. She had gotten a poster from her aunt and uncle by mail and thought itd be nice to visit them. Her aunt and uncle are Colleen and Jake, and her cousin is Maya. She doesnt mind Maya, but tends to tune her out whenever she goes crazy about sweets and just food in general, but still loves her either way.

Colleen is her mothers oldest sister, who did something great with her life. She had only met Colleen and her husband along with Maya once in her whole 19 years of living. It was Christmas they came to Harmonica Town, but that was because their family was holding it that year. And also her mom wanted to show off to her mother on a grand life they had. Rich, beautiful house, a good daughter and her husband had a good job. But of course it wasnt enough for her mother paid attention to Colleen. That was when she had enough and her parents started to take their anger out on Rita.

Her mother and father both died from a fire, but she didnt feel sad. They werent the nicest to her, for her father burned her with an iron symbol of a butterfly on her upper arm. Luckily its covered by her long shirts. She doesnt mind Harmonica Town, but she doesnt want to be plagued by her past shadows so she leaves the town and all the friends she made behind. So now, she starts on her journey to the new island and a new life.


	2. Chapter 1

. : **Chapter One **: .

Standing on the deck of the ship I stretched my arms towards the sky. The big wide open blue sky, with no clouds insight, the wind was cold as it passed by me as I shivered. My attire wasn't warm for spring, but it was comfy. I was wearing a blue green long sleeved that stopped just under my elbows, it had an oriental design around the chest area that went to the bottom of the shirt, a black tank top underneath that stopped a little above my belly button and black Capri pants that stopped above my ankles with a white belt and white tennis shoes. I was also wearing a big black sweatshirt since I didn't like cold very well.

Cuddling more into my many layers of long sleeves and sweatshirts I started to walk towards the railing and looked out at the ocean seeing the dolphins jumping up to greet the world I smiled and closed my eyes taking a deep breath and then began to sing.

__

"Sweet as the sound of my new formed wings

I stretch them open, I let them dry

I haven't seen this world before

But I'm excused, I'm a butterfly."

I stopped singing hearing someone clap from behind me. Turning around I came face to face who seemed to be the captain: old grey hair with the captain hat on. He was wearing a purple overcoat that had green on the inside, a tan undershirt that has two red pull strings with a button holding it together, with white pants and black boots. Holding his pipe he took a smoke from it and smiled warmly at me.

"So, why are you heading to the island, anyway?" He took another puff of the pipe before hitting it on the side of the boat as the extra tobacco fell out into the ocean below.

Taking out from my pocket I showed him the brochure of Waffle Island. "But Im also going to see my aunt, uncle and cousin." I smiled warmly at him, despite feeling the cold ocean breeze and wearing multiple layers.

Seeing as he nodded his head he smiled back. "Well, Waffle Island sure is a pretty place and you'll love it there. So who are your family members there?" He waited patiently for me to answer which I liked about him more and more.

"You may know them, they own the Inn. Colleen her husband Jake and their daughter Maya." I got lost in my thoughts remembering my hyper food hungry cousin and sweat dropped while laughing a bit. Hearing a chuckle from him I knew he would know them.

"Ah yes, them. I do know them actually they own Sundae Inn. Very nice people, and Maya sure loves her food. But please I am being rude, you may call me Pascal. As you may have noticed I am the captain of this ferry." He took another puff of his pipe and blew it out smiling happily.

Smiling back I bowed politely. "Pleasure to meet you Pascal, I am Rita Diem, but just call me Rita." Setting a few of my loose aqua strand hairs behind my ear as the wind played with them.

"Well Rita, as I said you'll love Waffle Island." Surprised he looked towards the front of the boat. "Ah yes, the tranquil Waffle Island. Very peace-" He was cut off short as thunder and rain started falling fast. "Well it was peaceful. Lets hurry insi-" Before he could finish I ran towards the door of the boat. I was terrified of thunderstorms, one of the worst things to fear.

When reaching towards the door I think I had slipped or something hit my head? But I wasn't sure because the last thing I heard was Pascal shouting out my name.

Very weird though I will admit, the day was sunny and seagulls everywhere flying by the boat. There didn't seem to be a rain cloud in the sky at all. So where did this sudden thunderstorm appear from? I wouldn't know, because I had blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dream - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

'W-who's there? Where am I?' Looking around it was darkness all around. I didn't mind the dark, but when it came to things like these I got spooked. Blinking something caught my eye, holding out my hand with my palm facing upwards I saw a sparkle, but where did it come from? Again my eyes searched the dark void and then a flash appeared.

__

Covering my eyes from the sudden bright light I opened them as the light died down and saw a women. She looked so majestic, like a fairy. Wait a two time minute! Wings! She WAS a fairy. While observing her she looked quite distressed, and worn down. Her green-blue hair that was in two braids reaching the ground, her eye color just the same her clothing looked of those from the Gods. Is she speaking? I tried to pay attention but no words. I was seeing her lips move, but its like she couldnt speak. Before I knew it she started to disappear. 'Wait!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Dream - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I reached up to try and catch her instead I got a handful of air. Opening my eyes up to quickly shut them from the sudden bright sunlight filling the room. After my eyes got adjusted to the scenery change, standing up from the bed I stretched feeling some of my arm joints crack. Lightly flinching since my shoulder blade popped rolling my shoulder a bit I started to find my way towards the staircase.

Walking down the hallway I pretty much guessed I was in an Inn wait! An Inn! As the thoughts finally hit me I ran down the stairs and tripped over my own feet making loud noises. Finally stopping thanks to the railing post that connected to the wall I heard a familiar voice. "Oh goodness! Rita you alright dear?" A women in her mid thirties, but still looked in her mid twenties came rushing over. Kneeling down she helped me from my uncomfortable position as she moved some of my long strands of hair away from my face as I smiled up at her.

"Hi aunt Colleen! How are you?" I smiled brightly, she still looked the same as I remembered her even though that was some years back, but she hadn't changed. Her short orange hair and purple colored eyes as warm as ever. Her kindness still there like usual. As she helped me up she brushed back my long hair as she looked at it.

"Ive been well dear, and Pascal was sorry for the boat not being smoother as you guys got closer to the island. We were surprised as well when a few other people along with him came charging in here with you in his arms. Goodness it gave us all quite the shock and worry. But its good seeing you again, and I take it you're here because of the brochure we sent you." She held a bright smile on her face as she dusted off her lime colored apron.

Smiling lightly I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, sorry for worrying you aunt Colleen. But yes I am here because of the brochure and good to see you again as well." I looked around the Inn: Chairs set up, a kitchen to the left side of me, and small, but cozy feeling to it, of warmth and happiness. Blinking I sniffed the aroma in the air. And looked to see a shorter older looking women walk over with a cup in her hand. Pink hair, bun on top of her head and two braids making her look adorable in the grandmother looking way. I was trying to gather my thoughts together if I had met this lady or not when aunt and uncle were over, but before I could get into anymore thoughts I saw the cup in front of my face.

"Here you go dear, you looked cold so I made some hot coco for you." She smiled that old persons smile with the few wrinkles here and there. Then realization dawned on her as she fixed her flower pattern apron. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. Im Yolanda, the chief in the kitchen and also Jake's mother. And you must be Rita, Colleen and Jake were talking about you." Her blue eyes shone happiness as she finished and she looked around the place trying to look for someone.

"Pleasure to meet you too Yolanda. Ohwhere is Uncle Ja-" I was cut off seeing him walk up next to his wife smiling. "Hi uncle Jake!" I ran and gave him a big hug. I loved my aunt and uncle, they were better family then my real parents were. Hearing a soft chuckle emitting from him I felt him hug back just as much.

"Good to see you Rita, hope you've been well." While replying he released me from the hug. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder she leaned against him. Uncle Jake wasn't a horrible looking man, he was just perfect for my aunt Colleen. He wore a vest that was the same color as aunt Colleens dress with a dark tan long sleeved underneath and black suit pants, his pearl-sh white hair that was combed neatly.

Before I knew what happened I was tackled to the ground while feeling some one on top of me: not to mention hugging me in a death grip. "H-hi Maya, missed you too." I laughed lightly while patting my hyper active cousin on the back since my movement was limited. _"__How many cakes has she been eating?!" _I thought to myself, its not like Im calling her fat, cause hell she looks like a twig, but I should talk only weighing in at 100lbs. Aside from that I smiled at her. "Maya as much for me to give you a better hug instead a pat on the back, can you please get off me?" I laughed lightly feeling her weight off me as she bounced up and down happily.

"Oh! Rita its so good to see you again! I missed you!" Her two loose braids there were hanging from the side of her face as the rest of her golden yellow hair bounced with her jumping movements. "You'll love it here, and you'll meet a lot of nice people." Settling down she smoothed out her pink waitress outfit and her white apron. She continued to bob up and down on her heels happily, just then the door opened making the small bell ring indicating someone arrived.

"Afternoon." Sounding like a males voice I peaked around my cousin to see a guy possibly a year older than me? He had peach colored hair and striking purple eyes, his attire consisted of a dark green apron, a white dress shirt with the collar popped, black pants and blue sandals. As he stepped inside he walked closer to the bottom of the staircase and sidestepped just as Maya was going to crash course into him for a hug. Letting out a sigh before rustling up his hair he spoke. "So, why is everyone standing around here?" He shifted weight to his left leg while crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

While I saw him sidestep my cousin its like he knew she was going to do that. Maybe he had to deal with it every day? I was brought out of my thoughts from my aunt. "Oh, good afternoon to you Chase. My niece just arrived and she had passed out on the boat from that terrible storm. So I was introducing her to Yolanda." She smiled warmly at the boy 'Chase' from answering his question. Brushing off her dress she moved to the side as well with uncle Jake, which in turn made me slightly nervous and panic so I hid behind them a bit. I wasnt good with meeting new people very well.

After moving with them I couldnt help but laugh quietly. Peaking around my uncles body his facial expression was priceless. He was staring wide eyed at Colleen and had the look of surprised and shocked. Im pretty sure that he wasnt expecting her to have a niece. Letting out a soft laugh he turned his attention to me which made me let out a soft squeak as I hid behind my uncle again. Maya came bounded back and rocked on her heels next to her dad. Pulling me out from behind him I let out another squeak almost tripping, dragging me over to him she held me by my shoulders as she stood behind me.

"Chase this is Rita! Shes my cousin who's going to be living on Waffle Island!" Maya spoke really excitedly as I could feel her hop up and down as I smiled lightly with a sweat drop. "Since shes new can she try out some of your food?!" She asked with sparkles in her eyes. Curiously looking at him I tilted my head to the side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chases Pov** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annoyed by Maya's hyper attitude I wasn't really wanting this so soon. Resting a hand over my eyes I spoke as calmly as I could. "Maya, you just want to eat all the food I make without even caring about your cousin." That's what she wanted exactly, and I knew it. She always was trying to find some way to eat my cooking.

"Nah uh Chase! That's not true at all!" She was a bad liar I could tell by the way she got flustered and stomped her foot like a child. I will admit, it was kinda cute when she acted like that. And keyword _kinda_.

I could feel a headache come on, so why did I bother coming in an hour early? Oh yes because I had nothing better to do. Also, I over heard that a newcomer had arrived so I wanted to find out who. And instead of a new stranger it was Colleens niece who would have thought. After realizing that thought I looked up and took a closer look at the girl. She didn't seem anything special, just a normal girl though quiet. I did look at her appearance it wasn't bad, she did have a good sense in fashion, I'm sure Julius when Julius would see her he would just go crazy. Thinking about that cross-dressing guy I felt another wave of a headache, rubbing my temples I closed my eyes hoping it would go away.

Feeling hot steam touching my face I opened them up to see a cup of hot herbal tea mixed in with the smell of orange. Blinking a few times I looked into soft looking maroon ruby eyes, realizing who it was I took the warm cup from her delicate hands before taking a sip letting the warm liquid go down my throat. "Thanks." I looked back at her to see her smile happily.

"Your welcome!" Despite Maya and her being cousins they had there differences. Rita was more calmer, quiet and not as hyper as Maya. Her smile was still on her lips and her aqua hair shined in the sunlight coming in from the windows. She looked like a Goddess. Realizing that thought I looked to the side while covering from my cheeks down as I felt them burn with a blush.

I felt someone put their hand on my forehead as I looked up I saw her with concern in her eyes. _"__Crap" _I could feel my cheeks burn more as I avoided eye contact with her. "You OK? Your not getting sick are you?" Having someone like her worry about me while I just met her, god I feel pathetic.

I pushed aside my blush and brushed her hand away from my forehead and started to walk away with hands in my pockets. "Yeah, perfectly fine. I don't need you buzzing around me like a bee worrying about me. We just met. So leave me alone." With that said I walked into the kitchen to get my mind off it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Normal Pov** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't know what happened. Before Chase was nice and talkative, an now he turned bitter. Feeling hurt by his words I pushed myself not to cry as I felt Maya give me a hug as she talked. "Chase is so rude! Course you guys just met, doesnt mean he has to be mean! Grrr, Ill go give him a piece of my mind." With that she stormed off to the kitchen before I could grab her arm. I didn't care what he said, I knew hed get over it. Yes we did just meet, but even when first meeting and something does seem right I do get worried.

"CHASE HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN TO RITA! SHE WAS JUST WORRIED!" Maya yelled at Chase for saying such harsh things to me. It made me giggle a little bit. I looked over to see Yolanda pull out a chair for me as she sat down. My aunt and uncle were upstairs at this point tidying up the rooms to be nice for people. I took a seat down at the chair and put my cup down as well on the wooden table and looked at my grandmother.

"Chase is actually surprised by Maya, even though they get into constant fights, she usually yells at him and runs off crying. But she hasn't yelled at him like this before, so its quite a shock for him." She laughed as she rested her hands on the table while looking at me smiling.

"I know she cares about me, and Im really grateful to have her as my cousin." I could still hear Maya yelling at Chase, saying something else and then to have more manners. I let out a quiet laugh. Yolanda is right, Maya has been like that from all the letters I got from her. But when it came to it she could be really reliable and it made me happy to have her as my family.


End file.
